


rainy days

by NoodleTiger



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Maid Cafe AU, eli falls far too quickly, nozoeli - Freeform, nozomi looks dashing (read as cute af) in her maid dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleTiger/pseuds/NoodleTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a maid café hidden down one of Akiba's side streets, home to the girl with purple pigtails and pretty eyes. </p><p>Eli finds them both on a relatively bad day and falls far too quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rainy days

 It was raining.

 Of all the days, it _had_ to rain today.

 Eli stared down at the puddle she had just dropped her phone in, contemplating just how much more she could take today.

 As people walked passed her, Eli knelt down and cautiously picked up her phone. It appeared that the drop had shattered the screen too, great. A quick tap to the home button confirmed her suspicions that, yes, her phone was now completely dead.

 What a great way to top off an already bad day.

 Not feeling like returning home so soon, Eli distractedly started looking for something to do. She was in the middle of the city, the dance studio she had just left only slightly further up the road. There was no way she was heading back that way, and it was the opposite direction of her apartment, so there was no point either.

 Instead, Eli wandered down the road in the other direction, not overly paying attention to anything that passed. She wasn’t up for anything to strenuous, not after that horrendous audition, so a café would be the best place to stop off and cool down. The problem about the area she was in, however, was that it was mainly shops and boutiques.

 Straying off her previous path, Eli made a snap decision and walked down the next side street, not really paying attention to where she was going. She did this a few more times, the change of place brightening her mood, if only ever so slightly. The more she walked, the less commercial the area became and the more tiny shops arose. Trying to push away her more sensible thoughts, reminding Eli that she was 100% lost at this point, she watched the other people that passed, the scenery and gazed in any shop windows she found interesting.

 At one point, she noticed a cat prowling around the streets. Her heart panged, the bright white of its coat reminding her of her own Anna. She hoped the poor thing was okay, it wasn’t like her to not be around in the mornings. Eli watched the cat as it toyed with a nearby bird, which didn’t appear to be having the most fun. Walking past it, however, gained the birds attention, and after blinking at her briefly, it flew straight over Eli’s head to land on a nearby sign.

 The sign rocked with the movement, and Eli glanced over it only quickly. A café, perfect. She didn’t bother to look at any of the other signs outside, nor check the menu. She only offhandedly noted that, hey there were people sitting inside eating food, must be a restaurant, before walking inside.

 It took Eli a good few minutes of standing in the entrance of the café to realise that this was indeed a _maid_ café that she had just walked into. Her first clue really should have been when all the waitresses were walking around in maid dresses, or when the receptionist asked if she ‘ _Nico-Nico-Needed to be seated?_ ’ with a cutesy wink to top it all off. Unable to completely process this, Eli had nodded numbly before being led to her table in an over-enthusiastic manner. It was only when she saw that the menu had an option to request a song that Eli truly realised just what she had walked into.

 It had been somewhat mortifying when she realised this.

 Her first thought had been to cry to the heavens in anguish for giving her even _worse_ luck today. However, not wanting to embarrass herself even further, she began to strategize the best way possible of sneaking out of the café without being noticed.

 It was just when Eli had steeled up the nerve to move when she vaguely noted a waitress heading her way. She sat up straight, clutching her bag slightly closer to her, ready to tell the lady that there was no need to take her order, she was just leaving, when the waitress actually came into view and Eli lost all working thought processes.

 She was dressed up the same as all the other maids, the same long, black dress and apron, bows and all, but her hair was done up in two long pigtails, hanging down by her sides. She held a notepad to her chest, and was smiling so sweetly at Eli that it took her breath away.

 Overall, Eli found it horrifying how quickly she could lose her composure over a cute girl.

 A hand waved over Eli’s face. “Hello? Anyone home?”

 She shot up straight, cheeks reddening. “Oh! I’m so sorry, I was staring, wasn’t I? I apologise, it’s been a long day.”

 The waitress waved her off, giggling slightly. “Don’t worry about it, I’ve had worse. Why don’t you telling me your order so I come find out what’s wrong?”

 “I was—” Eli processed the waitress’ words. “Oh, you don’t need to do that! I’m fine, really!”

 The maid shot Eli a knowing look before repeating, “Your order?”

 “Really I’m…” Another sweet smile. “...The tea please.”

 “Excellent! I’ll be right back.” She turned quickly yet gracefully, her hair swishing behind her as she walked, straight towards the kitchen. The receptionist tried to initiate a conversation with her, something about not stealing her customers, but the other girl just ignored her and carried on striding past.

 Eli was honestly still a little dazed.

 The maid was back before she knew it. She slid into the chair across from her, and rested her elbows on the table, her head in her hand. “So, why is it that you stumbled into our little café today?”

 Eli sat a little stiffly in her chair, not quite comfortable with how forward the girl was being. From what she had observed, they were about the same age, the other girl probably in university or something similar, and she had really, _really_ pretty eyes.

 But Eli was getting off topic. “I don’t even know your name,” she eventually managed to blurt out.

 The waitress twiddled a piece of hair between her fingers. “It’s Nozomi Toujou. Yours?”

 “Eli Ayase…”

 “Well, nice to meet you Eli,” she chimed, winking as she did so. “Now will you tell me what’s wrong?”

 “I… Well…” Eli gave in. What could it hurt? “Um, I lost my cat this morning and because of that I turned up late to an important audition and they wouldn’t let me in. Plus, I’m pretty sure my phone is dead now since I dropped it in a puddle. So… yeah, not the best day.”

 Nozomi made an ‘O’ with her lips. “I see… Audition for what?”

 Eli blinked. “Oh, I’m a dancer. I’ve been preparing for this audition for months so it was frustrating to be sent away on a technicality.”

 “Is there another audition?”

 “Well, yeah, but that’s an open audition so it will be harder to—”

 “So all’s not lost,” Nozomi said. “I’m sure everything will go smoothly then. In fact, I’m positive about it. To me, it looks like luck is on your side. Also, your cat most likely just went for a tour of the neighbourhood. They may even be back at your apartment right now.” Nozomi beamed at her. “Don’t lose faith so easily.”

 And normally, Eli wouldn’t take such kind words so easily, nor at face value, but the way Nozomi was looking at her, there was no way Eli could doubt her words for a second. She felt herself relax.

“Thank you… How did you know the right thing to say?”

 Nozomi giggled and stuck her tongue out. “Guess you could say I’m a little magic.”

 In the end, Eli was quite glad she had stumbled across this little café. Nozomi’s presence was nothing but uplifting, and it was a nice change of pace from the colleagues she had to interact with. They chatted for quite a while, mostly about herself, but Eli did learn little titbits about Nozomi along the way.

 She was in her first year of university, she studied psychology, she was working here part time to help pay for rent, she liked singing, she lived alone in an apartment not far from here, she liked cats…

 Honestly, Eli hadn’t enjoyed a conversation with anyone so much in a long time. She was so absorbed, Eli jumped right out of her skin when a tray was slammed down on the table.

 “Here’s the tea you ordered,” the receptionist from earlier grumbled, shooting daggers at Nozomi as she spoke. She changed her attention to Eli quickly, saying far too cheerily, “I spat in your cup, enjoy your meal~!”

 Eli felt herself go through another confused range of emotions for what must have been the third time that day.

 “Nico,” Nozomi chastened, somehow managing to be both threatening and motherly at the same time, “that is no way to treat a customer. Can you get Eli another cup?”

 Nico crossed her arms and ‘Hmph!’ed, but stormed into the kitchen anyway. She came back with a clean teacup, refusing to meet Nozomi’s eyes. She thrust it in Eli’s direction, who accepted it with a feeble ‘Thanks?’

 “At least I’m actually _doing_ work rather than just sitting around and chatting to the customers,” she grumbled.

 “Now now, Nico, didn’t I cover for you that one time A-RISE came in so you could pander over them instead of cleaning the dishes?”

 Nico suddenly froze, mouth agape. “T-that was different!”

 “How so?”

  “W-well… Hehhhh… NICO NICO NII—”

 “No dodging the question, Nico!”

 “Oh fine!” she pouted. “Enjoy flirting with the customers; I’ll cover you just this once! Only because I owe you one!” She crossed her arms and marched off, glaring at Eli just before she turned around to tend to another table.

 “Sorry about that, she can be a little jealous at times. Now where… Eli? Are you okay?”

 In fact, Eli was bright red at this point. Despite being rather dazed at the whole encounter (seriously, what _had_ she done to deserve that?) she had definitely picked up on one part of the conversation.

  _Flirting._ Nico had said _flirting._

 Was Nozomi _flirting_ with her?

 Eli opened her mouth to try and say something. Perhaps she should ask Nozomi on a date… Would that be too forward? If the feeling was mutual, why not? But what if Nozomi was only being nice? This _was_ a maid café; it’s their job to be nice to people. No, Nico implied that this was out of character. She should just ask…

 Eli gulped. “Nozomi… what would you say to—” Eli caught sight of the clock out of the corner of her eye, “—oh, _crap!_ I didn’t realise what time it was! My sister’s coming for dinner in half an hour and I don’t even know my way home from here. I’m sorry, I’m afraid I must go!”

 Nozomi stood up from her seat. “It’s no problem, don’t worry. Would you like me to get you the bill, plus a map of the area?”

 Eli visibly relaxed. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

 Nozomi nodded at her, and disappeared around the back. As soon as Eli could no longer see her, she groaned and flopped back in her seat. She had been so _close._ Damn it Eli, she scolded herself, you can’t even ask a girl out right. The mood was ruined, there was no way she could do it now…

 Nozomi was back before she knew it. She placed the bill down on the table, and handed Eli a map. “I hope you enjoyed your time here. It was nice meeting you. Good luck getting home in time!” And with a wink and a smile, she was gone as quick as she came, leaving Eli staring in her wake.

 She’d missed her chance again.

 Eli sighed. Picking herself up, she rummaged in her bag to pull out her purse, and placed a few coins on the platter. When she picked up the receipt to check the prince, she noticed the message scribbled on the bottom of the slip.

 A telephone number was scrawled across it, with a little picture of a bird and a heart, and a message that read: ‘Call me!’

 Eli felt her heart skip a beat.

 Oh.

 After checking to make sure she had left the right amount, and an overly generous tip, and that the message on her receipt was actually there and not a figment of her tired mind, Eli stood from her table and waved to Nico on her way out, leaving much happier than when she arrived.

 The map was extremely helpful in finding her way home. Turned out she wasn’t too far from her apartment, and it didn’t take long to relocate her way back to the main roads.

 When she finally returned home, if still 10 minutes late, she found Alisa sitting on her doorstep, stroking Anna who was purring contently. Hearing her approach, the two looked up at her as she walked closer, and Alisa beamed at her.

 “Eli, you’re back! How was your day?”

 Eli contemplated this for a second. 

 “In the end, it was good,”

 “Oooh, did you get the part?”

 Eli went to open the apartment door. “No, not yet.”

 “What happened then?” Alisa asked. 

 “I met someone interesting, that’s all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching Love Live! and now here I am, writing Nozoeli, when I really should be doing revision. 
> 
> No idea when I'm going to find time to write more but I at LEAST have ideas for one or two more chapters so we'll seeeeeeee...


End file.
